bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yu Takeyama
|romaji = Takeyama Yū |alias= レディ|Maunto Redī}} |birthday =August 11th |age = 22 (First Appearance, Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Female |height = 162 cm (5'4") (Normal Form) 2062 cm (67'7") (Transformed) |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Purple |quirk = Gigantification |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Yuki Minami (Vomic) (Anime) |eng voice = |bloodtype = B |birthplace = |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Takeyama Yū}}, also known as the hero レディ|Maunto Redī}}, is the No.23 Pro Hero. Appearance Yu is a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes, their pupils white, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair, reaching her waist, two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Personality Mt. Lady is a young woman who seems to enjoy the attention that being a hero gives her and she does not feel any shame from having to take that fame from another hero while basking in the glory. She is also shown to be vain as she uses her ample sex appeal to further her popularity or to gain something. This vanity also shows a bit of shamelessness as she isn't above making a lewd pun about her own body. Shown during Minoru Mineta’s internship, she also appears to be very lazy. However, she is not careless, as shown that she will not transform into her giant form in confined spaces in fear of destroying nearby buildings and risk harming civilians as she is careful when fighting a villain who has taken hostages. Despite her vanity, she has shown to be selfless as she stopped Mr. Compress from reaching Izuku Midoriya’s group after they saved Katsuki Bakugo even though she was already severely injured from All For One's attack. She also protected a group of civilians from All Might’s Detroit Smash shock wave during her debut. This shows that despite her faults she is serious about being a hero and takes her job seriously. Abilities Quirk : Mt. Lady's Quirk allows her to grow to a gigantic size. However, she cannot variate between her base-height and the height created via her Quirk, making her only able to be either 162 cm or 2062 cm tall. Super Moves * : While in her giant form, Mt. Lady performs a flying kick. * : Mt. Lady grows into her giant form and headbutts the enemy. Mt. Lady used this move to intercept Mr. Compress. Stats Battles & Events Entrance Exam Arc *Kamui Woods & Mt. Lady vs. Giant Villain Battle Trial Arc *Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady & All Might vs. Trapezius Head Gear Trivia *Yu was created from using Ochaco Uraraka's original prototype concept. From the sketch on the left, Yu's hair was shorter and blue, had no horns, and a different costume design. *Yu's name has the kanji for , , and . *Yu's Japanese voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Toru Hagakure. *Yu might’ve been inspired by Western superheroes and supervillains like , or . **Yu also shares many visual similarities with Stature, including costume and hair. **Yu, Giganta, and Garganta all have the ability to increase their entire physical size to a giant size. Stature also shares that ability but can also decrease her physical size. References Site Navigation pl:Yu Takeyama Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Internship Employers Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Characters from Hokkaido